Et si Perona n'avait jamais été là ?
by Liebel
Summary: Et si Kuma n'avait pas envoyé Perona sur l'île de Kuraigana ? Comment Zoro s'en serait-il sorti ? Et surtout, quelle relation entretiendrait-il avec Mihawk maintenant ? Ah ! Que de question. Mihawk / Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Mihawk / Zoro

Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda

Note de l'auteur : J'me suis un jour poser la question et voilà où on en ai. Ca fait très longtemps que je l'ai écrite quand même, mais je l'avais un peu oubliée. Merci à Blihioma et à Aho-Ushi-Lambo pour m'avoir soutenu et aidé dans cette fanfiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y a possibilité de faire une suite, si quelqu'un la demande ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Après trois jours dans les airs, Zoro prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour regarder un ciel noir, faisait-il nuit ? Sans doute. Ou pas. Le sabreur n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il se souvenait de ses amis, l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Il revit la scène, Luffy leur disant de fuir, lui, incapable de pouvoir protéger ses compagnons. Son cœur se serra à cette affreuse pensée. Zoro resta tout de même allongé encore un peu, il avait mal, très mal. Il faut dire que Kuma n'y était pas allé de main morte, et puis ses précédentes blessures n'arrangeaient en rien son état déplorable. Foutu Corsaire ! Tout était de sa faute. Il soupira et inspira un grand coup avant de se relever durement. L'ancien chasseur de pirates du serrer fortement les dents, la douleur étant insupportable, et ses plaies avaient dû se rouvrir vu le mal de chien qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Mais qu'importe, il devait retrouver ses amis avant tout, et donc partir de cette maudite île. Le vert regarda autour de lui et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Une forêt, une forêt et toujours une forêt. Il se demanda un moment que faire et finit par se décider. Il partit en direction du nord, soit en réalité vers l'ouest.

Beaucoup de temps était passé sans que Zoro n'ai même trouvé une trace de vie. Heureusement pour lui, la chance tourna ! Par le plus grand des hasards, il se retrouva devant un château, un immense château. Résultats ? Il avait trouvé de quoi se nourrir et aussi une chambre pour dormir. Mais finalement, le vert n'était pas si chanceux que ça. Et oui, comme l'idiot qu'il pouvait être dans la quasi-totalité du temps, il avait -malencontreusement- oublié ses sabres dans sa chambre avant de partir manger. Et évidemment, avec un sens de l'orientation digne d'un aveugle lâché en plein désert, il ne la retrouvait plus, sa chambre. Quelques jours passèrent encore à ce rythme.

La rage montait peu-à-peu en lui. Il devait à tout prix retourner sur l'archipel Sabaody, retrouver ses amis. Mais sans ses sabres, s'était impossible. Zoro se mordit les lèvres pour évacuer le idée puisqu'il se mit à saigner. Prenant la plus sage décision de sa vie, il décida de s'allonger dans un des milles canapé tous identique qu'il y avait dans ce châ , d'après le sabreur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Zoro avait dormi pendant plus de trois jours. Enfin, pas exactement. Ce n'était pas très étonnant en même temps, au vu de ses blessures. Mais il y avait un problème plus grave. Ses cauchemars. Il en faisait tout le temps, puis se réveillait en sursaut, avant de se rendormir, trop épuisé. Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette fatigue. Il aurait mieux fait de s'en soucier car à chacun de ses cauchemars, il bougeait. Ce n'était rien de très inhabituel, mais là où ça devenait problématique, c'est que ses blessures se rouvraient et qui, à chaque mouvement, laissaient couler un peu de sang. Ceci non plus n'était rien de très alarmant pour le sabreur, sauf qu'il bougeait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Par-dessus le marché, il ne se nourrissait pas, et ses folles courses des jours précédents n'arrangeaient rien à son état déplorable.

Zoro était encore une fois plongédans un sommeil tourmenté où il voyait ses amis mourir de la main de Kuma et de l'autre petit gros à la hache. Il les regardait hurler, pleurer, implorer de la pitié, mourir. C'était insupportable pour lui mais il était forcé de regarder ses amis souffrir. Soudain, un blanc, un choc. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Sa joue lui faisait mal, son corps entier aussi d'ailleurs, mais il se sentait mieux, presque bien, réalisant avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout était faux, illusion. Le sabreur tourna la tête sur le côté et vit ce qui semblait être le torse d'un homme. Il remonta péniblement ses yeux pour voir la tête de cette personne. Et là, il croisa ses yeux. Ces yeux qui lui procuraient des sensations si étranges pour lui. Honte, rage, colère, détermination, tous ces sentiments lui venait quand il se rappelait de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir cet homme. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait ses yeux, il se sentait comme envoûté, charmé, attiré dans un gouffre sans fond. Ses pupilles étaient si perçantes qu'on aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire votre âme en un regardet vous juger pour cela. Zoro se releva, et retomba immédiatement en poussant un petit cri d'agonie. Mihawk venait d'appuyer sur une de ses plaies pour qu'il se rallonge.

- Reste calme, Roronoa.

Zoro lui adressa un regard mauvais, que l'autre ignora en beauté. Mais le vert s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit un regard bien différent se poser sur lui, un regard presque compatissant. Le sabreur ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. Mihawk se leva avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Va-t'en dès que tes blessures seront guéries Roronoa, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre dans ma demeure.

Sur ces paroles le brun sorti de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte. Zoro fixa un long moment ladite porte. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-ce un rêve ? Non, Mihawk lui avait réellement fait mal. Et puis, il avait aussi mal à la joue, ce qui n'était pas très normal. Le brun lui aurait-il mis une baffe ? Possible, quoiqu'improbable. Zoro soupira et regarda l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses sabres chéris étaient juste à côté de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir retrouver. La pièce était elle aussi différente.

Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre, joliment décorée de rouge et de noir. Surtout de noir, en fait. Un grand lit à baldaquin en bois foncé, où se trouvait accrochés des rideaux noirs avec des rideaux plus fin rouge, donnant un très jolicontraste. Les draps étaient blancs, rouge et noir. A côté du lit se trouvait la chaise de Mihawk, d'un bois également foncé, comme le bois du lit, avec un tissu bordeaux. Zoro s'assit sur le lit et put ainsi regarder plus amplement la pièce. Il y avait une grande armoire en face du lit. Elle possédait trois portes et devait valoir très cher vu ses ornements. Elle devait être plus grande que le jeune homme. Près de la porte se trouvait un grand miroir, avec une petite commode au-dessus, où rien n'y était entassé. Zoro pouvait se voir dans le miroir tellement celui-ci était grand. Puis il y avait une autre porte, différente de celle que Mihawk avait prise pour sortir. Peut-être était-ce la salle de bain ? Zoro n'en savait rien. Puis venait la baie vitrée avec de somptueux rideaux semblables à ceux du lit, pour ne pas dire identiques. Décidément, tout dans cette chambre était gigantesque. Les portes, le lit, l'armoire, tout !

Zoro remarqua une dernière chose. Il y avait une table de chevet près du lit. Toute simple et adéquate avec la décoration, rien de très étrange. Mais ce qu'il y avait dessus étonna le sabreur. Une bassine d'eau et des bandages propres. Il regarda alors son torse et vit que ces bandages avaient été refaits. Une honte singulière prit le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille aux tripes. Mihawk, un ennemi, un adversaire, presque un rival -si l'on peut dire- s'était occupé de lui et l'avait soigné. Zoro n'en revenait pas, ne le digérait pas. Œil de faucon n'avait pas à faire ça, le sabreur ne voulait pas lui être redevable de quoi que ce soit. Il grinça des dents en se levant et prit la même direction que Mihawk. Et bizarrement, quand il est question d'honneur, Zoro ne se perdait pas.

Il retrouva Œil de Faucon dans un salon qui buvait tranquillement un verre de vin en lisant le journal. Le sang de Zoro ne fit qu'un tour, il se posta devant Mihawk malgré l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Pourquoi, quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ?!

Mihawk ferma une demi-seconde les yeux, soupira discrètement en posant son verre avec délicatesse. La raison qui l'avait poussé à aider Zoro, il ne la connaissait pas lui-même. Il l'avait vu là sur le canapé, et malgré sa surpriseavait été très irrité de la présence d'un intrus chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à dégager Zoro de là quand celui-ci avait poussé un cri étouffé. Le sabreur s'était ensuite fortement agité, la peur transcendant son visage légèrement ensanglanté. Il avait murmuré quelque chose en rapport avec son équipage, les chapeaux de paille, mais aussi d'une grande douleur ressentie et d'une certaine Kuina, d'abandon et d'autres choses du même acabit. Mihawk n'avait jamais été attristé du sort des gens, de leurs mésaventures, ou de toutes ses choses futiles. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu des larmes, la douleur physique et mental, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait ressenti beaucoup de compassion pour le jeune bretteur. C'étaitpour celaqu'il l'avait aidé, le transportant dans un endroit plus approprié, changeant ses bandages couvert de sang, mais aussi en lui donnant quelques fois à boire lorsque Zoro était à demi-réveiller et restant à son chevet. Œil de faucon avait aussi mis un gant humide contre son front et l'avait lavé. Trop de gentillesse en lui, selon son ignorait tout ce que le plus grand sabreur du monde avait fait pour lui, et ne l'imaginait même pas. Mihawk posa ses pupilles si spécialessur Zoro.

- Je ne sais pas.

Oeil de faucon se désintéressa alors du jeune bretteur et retourna à son journal, reprenant son verre de vin. Zoro, quant à lui, était resté figé par la réponse de son vis-à-vis. Mihawk ne savait pas ? Mais c'était quoi cette réponse ?! Zoro inspira et expira plus fort pour se calmer. Il essaya de faire le vide et y arriva très bien, la force de l'habitude dirons-nous. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ne plus faire attention à la personne désagréable qui se trouvait avec lui dans la pièce. Il partit, voulant retourner dans sa chambre. Quelque minute plus tard, devinez quoi ? Il était encore dans le salon, pour la troisième fois ! Mihawk commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ces allées et venues qui le dérangeaient. Lorsque Zoro passa pour la quatrième fois dans le salon, il l'attrapa par l'encolure un court instant, ce qui déséquilibra le vert et le fit tomber. Après quoi, œil de faucon lui fit son plus mauvais regard, ce qui n'était pas très difficile pour lui.

- Suis-moi et rappel toi toute ta vie de ce chemin.

Mihawk montra alors le chemin à Zoro, qui fut très silencieux et très raide pendant tout le trajet, ce qui était un peu normal en même temps. Une fois arrivé devant l'immense porte Zoro soupira discrètement, content que son calvaire soit fini. Mihawk l'ouvrit et invita à entrer son hôte . Le jeune bretteur passa doucement devant le brun, ne voulant pas trahir sa gêne face à lui. Il faut dire que quelqu'un de prometteur comme lui, s'il avait un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri, c'était tout de suite moins "glamour". Sauf qu'une fois dans la chambre, le Corsaire ne partit pas et s'avança même vers le lit, au grand malheur de Zoro. Ce dernier, resté près de la porte, réfléchissant à comment se débarrasser de Mihawk, ne remarqua pas que celui qui occupait ses pensées avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Roronoa ? Viens ici.

Zoro regarda enfin son vis-à-vis et se figea un peu plus. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Mihawk le fixait comme ainsi, ses yeux exprimaient bien trop ses pensées pour pouvoir les supporter. Le jeune bretteur fuyait visiblement ce regard si spécial et cela intrigua le plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vert agissait si bizarrement. Mais bon, peu importe, Mihawk haussa les épaules et attendit bien sagement, les bras croisé sur son torse, que Zoro daigne venir. Celui-ci arriva devant Œil de Faucon et ne sut quoi faire. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant un indice,mais rien.

- Assieds-toi.

Zoro croisa alors le regard de Mihawk, ils étaient toujours debout l'un en face de l'autre. Un petit moment passa, leurs regards ancrés ancrer dans celui de l'autre. Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce regard si particulier. Il se rapprocha un peu de Mihawk, bien trop près puisque ce dernier posa sa main sur le torse du vert pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Zoro réalisa alors son acte et rougit quelque peu de honte. Mais quel idiot il faisait ! Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mihawk soupira.

- Ce n'est rien mais arrête d'être aussi oisif et assieds-toi que je change tes bandages.

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de chose. C'était pour cette raison que Mihawk était resté. Zoro s'assit donc, sans réagir davantageses paroles. Il regarda alors Mihawk faire, trouvant cette situation très étrange. Une idée lui passa à l'esprit et il bougea en conséquence, ce qui le fit grimacer.

- Arrête un peu de bouger !

- Mais, je peux faire ça moi-même... c'est déjà assez humiliait d'avoir été aidé par un ennemi...

Pendant la seconde partie de sa phrase, il avait détourné la tête. Zoro ne savait pas si Mihawk allait bien le prendre ou non, de toute façon, avec le peu d'émotions que laissaient transparaître le Capitaine Corsaire, Zoro ne risquait pas de le savoir.

- Très bien, voyons voir comment le grand Roronoa Zoro se débrouille !

Et c'est ainsi que Œil de Faucon rejoignit sa chaise tranquillement et gracieusement. Zoro grimaça, comprenant toute l'ironie qui se dégageait des mots de son ennemi. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser se moquer ainsi de lui. Alors, même si ça faisait mal, Zoro serra les dents pour défaire les bandages qui s'étaient imprégnés de sang et collaient à la peau. Les enlever, c'était le plus facile, mais en mettre des nouveaux était plus compliqué. Pour le moment, alors qu'il se lavait avec le gant et la bassine d'eau, tout ce qui le dérangeait, à part les petits picotements, était le regard de Mihawk sur lui. Le jeune escrimeur trouvait tout de même la situation avilissante. Une fois son nettoyage fini, Zoro prit le bandage et grimaça un peu. Il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois avant, alors pourquoi cela lui semblait-il impossible aujourd'hui ? Il expira lentement et passa le bandage dans son dos, tenant un petit bout. Après dix minutes d'intense effort, Zoro fini enfin son bandage, il était plutôt fière de lui. Il se leva et regarda Mihawk.

- Tu vois que je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

C'est à ce moment que le vert réalisa un petite erreur de sa part. Il vit son bandage se défaire et rougit de honte. Il entendit un petit rire, presque inaudible, il croyait même l'avoir imaginé. Il fixa Mihawk, qui souriait. Sûrement plus pour se moquer de lui qu'autre chose. Zoro sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Il devait cependant avouer que son travail n'était pas fameux.

- Bon, maintenant que tu as bien fait joujou, je vais pouvoir te soigner correctement.

Le plus jeune claqua sa langue contre son palet, signe d'agacement, et croisa les bras sur son torse en se rasseyant, conciliant. Le brun se leva et vint soigner Zoro avec plus ou moins de douceur suivant les versions. Œil de faucon avait repris son masque d'impassibilité et bandait le jeune escrimeur avec précision. Zoro serrait les dents, non de douleur, il devait avouer que Mihawk se débrouillait bien, bien mieux que lui, et ce fait qui l'agaçait tant. Il serait décidément passé par toutes les humiliations avec le capitaine corsaire, entre se faire battre à plat de couture, se perdre dans le château et cette situation. Zoro ferma les yeux et imagina Chopper à la place de Mihawk. C'était tout de suite beaucoup mieux et il se détendit peu-à-peu.

Une fois le bandage bien mit, le Corsaire se releva et regarda le résultat. S'il avait été moins impassible, il aurait sûrement sourit, pas d'amusement mais bien de supériorité. Après ça, Mihawk parti de la pièce, enfin, il l'aurait voulu mais Zoro lui retint le bras. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé et n'osait rien dire. Il restait simplement là, debout au milieu de la pièce, tenant le bras de Mihawk. Soudain, un hurlement de famine provenant, semblerait-il, du ventre de Zoro se fit entendre. Le jeune homme rougit, heureusement que Mihawk ne pouvait pas le voir. Après quoi, le maître des lieux soupira bruyamment.

- J'ai faim, avoua honteusement Zoro.

- Suis-moi.

Zoro ne dit rien, trop gêné.Il avait tellement honte en cet instant. Il était si faible face à son pire ennemi et cela le faisait rager. Mihawk remarqua bien le mal du jeune homme, lui qui est si fière en apparence. Ils arrivèrent cependant très vite aux cuisines, ce qui était facile lorsqu'on connait le chemin. Œil de Faucon, dans son extrême gentillesse, et aussi parce qu'il savait pertinemment que si Zoro utilisait la cuisine, il allait foutre le feu au château, lui prépara à manger. Le vert regardait donc un grand Corsaire cuisiner. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette situation était assez dérangeante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun faisait tout ceci pour lui et ça l'intriguait, mais toutes ses réflexions lui donnaient un sérieux mal de crâne et il abandonna ses idées. Une assiette lui arriva sous le nez après cette bonne résolution et il se jeta pratiquement sur la nourriture. Mihawk s'installa lui aussi à table, autant manger aussi après tout. Il regarda un court instant Zoro s'empiffrer.

- Tu ne peux pas manger proprement ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Zoro le regarda, la moitié d'une omelette dépassant de sa bouche. Il avala le tout dans un mouvement de tête que l'on pourrait qualifier péjorativement de sauvage. Puis il émit un rot très classe -ou pas- se frotta le ventre et prit une fourchette.

- Bien sûr, majesté. Répondit-il ironiquement.

Et le "rustre" reprit donc une pelletée de nourriture pour tout mettre dans sa bouche, mais avec une fourchette ! Tant d'évolution. Mihawk soupira, puis mangea tranquillement avec toute sa classe et sa distinction.

Une fois le repas fini, le grand Corsaire retourna dans le salon Zoro l'ayant suivi pour une raison qu'il ignore, et il restait pour cette même obscure raison. Sans vraiment savoir non plus pourquoi, il se sentait bien en présence du Corsaire. Bien que Mihawk soit froid et agaçant au possible, son aura était calme et apaisante. Zoro savait que dans un sens, ils étaient pareils, bien que très différents.

Un soupir fendit l'air, Zoro s'ennuyait ferme, Mihawk lisait tranquillement un livre et lui n'avait rien à faire. Il avait déjà observé la pièce de fond en comble et n'avait pas envie de partir à l'aventure à droite et à gauche pour encore se perdre et se ridiculiser. Son regard se posa alors sur le journal que Mihawk lisait plus tôt dans la journée. Le vert se pencha, et le prit, regardant discrètement si Œil de Faucon était contre cette "initiative" ou non. Ainsi, Zoro put prendre le journal, c'est alors qu'il tomba sur une photo de la guerre de Marinefort. Le journal se crispa dans ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Zoro en avait le souffle coupé. Luffy s'était battu à Marinefort, pour son frère. Comment c'était possible !? Le sabreur n'était pas au courant de ces évènements ! Zoro grinça des dents et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il prit ses sabres et partit vers ce qui semblait être la porte. Miraculeusement, ou parce que la situation l'obligeait, Zoro se retrouva très vite dehors. Il devait à tout prix rejoindre la côte, pour partir de cette foutue île et rejoindre son capitaine et ses amis.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévus. Zoro se fit attaquer et comme tout le monde sait, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Zoro se faisait lamentablement battre par les baboons. La défaite était imminente. Il se sentit encore plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais soudain, en plein milieu de l'affrontement, tous les baboons s'écartèrent. Le sabreur avait du mal à tenir debout, son bras était ensanglanté, sa blessure au torse rouverte, une nouvelle blessure était apparue, cette fois à la tête. Il était au plus mal et _il_ se dressait devant lui, fière. Zoro avait le souffle court tendis que Mihawk le jugeait du regard. Ce maudit regard. Le plus jeune ne tient plus et s'évanoui. Il eut juste le temps de voir que Mihawk se rapprochait de lui que ses paupières se fermèrent.

Au réveil, Zoro se trouvait toujours au milieu du champ de bataille. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il ne savait pas. Maudits singes ! D'ailleurs, c'étaitétrange qu'ils ne l'aient pas achevé. Le jeune bretteur soupira, de bien être ou de malaise, ça, c'est une autre question. Puis il se releva péniblement, heureusement ses sabres étaient toujours près de lui. Il regarda aux alentours, pas âmes qui vivent. Il remarqua cependant un journal au sol. Il s'assit en tailleur et le prit. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux et lu attentivement l'article.

- Idiot... C'est d'accord... Luffy.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vert. Il regarda le ciel, repensant à son capitaine et ses amis, leurs aventures, leurs joies mais aussi leurs peines. Zoro se leva une nouvelle fois après un petit temps. Il venait lui aussi de prendre une décision, et allait s'y tenir.

* * *

De retour au château, Zoro se tenait là, à quelques mètres de Mihawk, à genoux. Il avait les poings serrés et le front contre le sol. Un peu de sang sortait de ses plaies rouvertes. Il était vraiment misérable à cet instant.

- S'il te plait ! Enseigne-moi l'art de l'épée !

- ... Il semblerait que je t'avais mal jugé, Roronoa. Tu me demande, à moi ton rival, de t'enseigner... ? Honte à toi ! Dégage. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour les personnes pitoyables.

- ...

- Apparemment je t'avais surestimé. Qu'est-ce que tu attends...C'est pénible de te voir t'apitoyer davantage.

- Je veux devenir plus fort !

- Tu t'es fait battre par les baboons, et a été incapable d'atteindre la mer. Je n'ai rien à apprendre à quelqu'un qui ne se remet pas en question.

- Je les ai déjà vaincus... ! Il ne reste que toi. Mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que je pourrais te battre à mon niveau actuel !

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu me considère comme ton ennemi. Et pourtant tu t'inclines devant moi pour me demander de t'enseigner. Dans quel but ?

- Pour te surpasser !

Zoro releva la tête, son visage était en partie couvert de sang. Son souffle était court, mais une incroyable détermination se lisait sur son visage. Mihawk paru surpris. Rien que le fait que Zoro ai battu les baboons relevait du miracle. Comment avait-il fait alors que, lorsqu' il était arrivé, le plus jeune était pratiquement mort ? Tant de question dans la tête d'Œil de Faucon. Puis il y repensa à deux fois. Son capitaine, elle était surement là, la raison. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose de toute façon. Cette pensée fit doucement sourire Mihawk, qui partit bientôt en fou-rire.

- Kukuh...

- ... ? Zorro semblait désemparé.

- Wahahahahahahahahah… Tu me demandes de rendre plus fort un épéiste qui en veut à ma tête ?! Tu es vraiment marrant ! ... Kukuku... ! ... Fufu ... Ridicule. Mais tu sais, ça ne change rien à propos de tes agissements honteux. Bien qu'il semblerait que tu es trouvé quelque chose de plus important que ta propre ambition.

Mihawk se calma doucement et garda tout de même son sourire. Zoro n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Mihawk qui rigolait avait quelque chose de relativement... nouveau, et en même temps de terrifiant.

- Repose-toi et soigne tes blessures. Ton entrainement commencera une fois que tu auras récupéré.

Zoro regarda Mihawk et son visage s'illumina. Il était tellement heureux en cet instant qu'il en oublia la douleur. Mihawk avait accepté de l'entraîner, il deviendrait fort, il protégerait ses amis, et cette simple pensée suffisait à l'emplir de joie. Zoro rejoignit sa chambre au plus vite, étrangement depuis l'intervention du brun il ne se perdait plus, ou du moins juste pour sa chambre. Quel idiot… Quand un homme comme lui en arrive à oublier sa fierté, c'est toujours pour le bien de quelqu'un d'autre, se dit le capitaine Corsaire en regardant le jeune homme partir. Il sourit doucement puis reprit son livre.

* * *

Les blessures de Zoro avaient géries, il s'entrainait à présent avec Mihawk tous les jours pendant très longtemps. Ceci avait permis au plus jeune de se rendre totalement compte de l'énorme différence de pouvoir qu'il y avait entre eux. Cela devint une motivation supplémentaire pour le vert. Il se donnait toujours à fond lors de ses entraînements, ce qui lui valait souvent d'être blessé. Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, Zoro avait son médecin à domicile !

Il fallait dire que la relation entre les deux hommes avait bien évolué ces derniers temps. Bien ou mal, ils ne sauraient le dire. Mihawk devait avouer qu'il aimait bien entraîner Roronoa, ça lui passait le temps, même s'il ne le dirait jamais au principal concerné. Et puis voir les efforts du jeune homme, sa vigueur, sa détermination et les progrès qu'il faisait au quotidien le sortait de son ennui. De plus, Zoro n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie. Des fois, à l'entraînement, ils s'asseyaient tous les deux et s'endormaient pour une sieste bien mérité. Le soir, Mihawk cuisinait, parce que Zoro était littéralement une quiche pour ce genre de chose, et ensuite ils se reposaient de nouveau dans le salon. Enfin, Zoro faisait des pompes en poirier avec d'énormes poids aux jambes pendant que Mihawk lisait un livre, assis sur lesdits poids ; pas que Mihawk était lourd mais il le déséquilibrait sans cesse à bouger dans tous les sens, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Quantà l'homme aux cheveux verts, c'était bien différent de son côté. Le brun avait développé une amitié sincère tandis que lui avait développé une attirance incontrôlée envers son mentor et renvoyait toujours la faute sur ses hormones, mais ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Il se revoyait encore loucher sur les magnifiques abdos de son mentor, ou se surprenait lui-même à mater ses fesses. Ces faits l'énervaient encore plus. Mais le plus dur, c'était le matin, Mihawk venait le réveiller et comme tout homme, Zoro avait les "problèmes du matin". Il entendait encore Mihawk se moquer de lui pour sa taille "excessivement petite pour son âge" d'après ses dires. L'entraînement était le seul moment où Zoro ne pensait pas à tout ça, il oubliait tout, il n'y avait plus que lui, ses sabres et le combat. Voilà comment six mois de vie commune changent un homme. Depuis quelques jours cependant, Mihawk avait remarqué que Zoro mettait plus de temps que d'habitude pour se lever. Il aimait bien taquiner le plus jeune mais le fait qu'il soit toujours si en retard l'agaçait fortement. C'est pourquoi, cette journée si normale pour lui allait devenir le point de départ d'une curieuse histoire.

Mihawk alla réveiller Zoro, comme à son -là, rien d'anormal. Et toujours comme d'habitude, Zoro mit une heure avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Œil de Faucon soupira, il savait qu'il allait en avoir pour des heures à se préparer, vraiment pire qu'une fille. C'est pourquoi le Corsaire alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Une heure après, Zoro n'était toujours pas là, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Déjà plus de deux semaines qu'il lui faisait le coup, aujourd'hui Mihawk ne l'acceptait plus. Il entra dans la chambre, personne, soit... Zoro devait être dans la salle de bain. Le grand corsaire s'approcha et ouvrit la porte à la volé, il n'aurait peut-être pas du. Sous ses yeux se trouvait Zoro, dans un bain, nu et se masturbant. Visiblement, il devait avoir bientôt fini puisqu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mihawk soupira profondément. Il pouvait comprendre que son élève avait besoin de se genre de chose à son âge, mais pas besoin de prendre autant de temps pour ça. Puis tout à coup, il entendit Zoro murmurer quelque chose et se figea.

- Ahh, Mihawk ~

Le maître des lieux parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, tout rouge. Il referma cependant discrètement la porte puis alla dans sa propre chambre. Il tournait en rond, analysant ce qui venait de se passer. Zoro se masturbait, rien de très anormal, c'était de son âge. Le problème c'était qu'il avait prononcé son nom, SON nom. Mihawk rougit à cette pensée. Le jeune homme se masturbait donc sur lui... Il devrait plutôt bien le prendre, ça veut dire que même à quarante ans passés il était toujours aussi sexy et attirait les femmes mais aussi... les hommes... Un soupir fendit l'air tendis que sa main se posait sur son front. Il se demandait si ce qu'il avait vu signifiait que Zoro était gay, auquel cas tout serait à peu près pardonner. Mais si le jeune bretteur était amoureux de lui... Oh non ! Mihawk n'osait même pas l'imaginer ! Il s'arrêta net, les yeux perdus dans le vide, trop surpris pour penser à autre chose.

Cependant, malgré cette révélation plus que choquante, le Corsaire sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il se maudit lui-même d'être excité par sa vision du jeune homme prononçant son nom lors de sa jouissance. Il regarda une zone de son anatomie qu'il détestait à ce moment précis, comme si le regard froid qu'il lui portait pouvait calmer son érection. Malheureusement pour lui, son action ne porta pas ses fruits. Il soupira et se dit que ce n'était rien. Pour dire vrai, il n'était pas excité au point de non-retour, une heure devrait suffire pour que rien n'y paraisse plus. Il sorti ensuite de sa chambre, et alla dans le salon, où il croisa alors Zoro, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il l'évita soigneusement. Leplus jeune ne s'en rendit pas compte, habitué au caractère distant et froid du Corsaire.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, je me suis rendormi dans mon bain.

- Ce n'est rien, tu feras donc trios heures de pompes et trois heures de course supplémentaire pour te rattraper. Et tâche d'être à l'heure demain.

- Oui.

Zoro voulait mourir, les punitions de Mihawk étaient tellement dures. S'il n'avait aucune fierté, il pleurerait de désespoir. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'entraînerait et s'entraînerait sans relâche pour devenir le plus fort et battre Mihawk. Il l'avait décidé.

L'entrainement du jour était éprouvant, mais très différent. D'habitude, la journée était simple, Mihawk faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour fatiguer le plus possible le jeune homme, puis au zénith ils se battaient, et enfin, les "étirements" et les punitions de Zoro qui devenaient réguliers. Mais aujourd'hui, Mihawk n'avait pas voulu se battre et avait promis à Zoro une punition digne de ce nom s'il ne faisait pas ses exercices lorsque le Corsaire dormirait. Et la journée se passa ainsi, Mihawk dormant et Zoro s'entraînant.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, l'entraînement resta comme tel, et Zoro était un peu déçu. Le moment qu'il préférait était celui où il combattait le grand Corsaire, et Mihawk ne voulait plus se battre contre lui. Triste sort pour le vert, qui se posait de plus en plus de questions et donc avait de plus en plus de migraine. Cette fois encore, il faisait ses exercices et s'arrêta de courir, à bout de souffle. Il regarda Mihawk un moment, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident depuis et Zoro n'était toujours pas au courant de ce que le brun savait.

L'homme aux cheveux vert se perdit dans la contemplation de son mentor, son visage à demi-caché par son chapeau, son torse avec ses muscles si bien dessinés. De sales envies prirent le jeune bretteur et il secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées qu'il ne devait pas avoir à l'encontre du Corsaire. Quelques heures plus tard, Mihawk se leva et partit en baillant.

- Fini tes exercices Roronoa, je reviens.

- D'accord.

Zoro redoubla alors d'effort pour finir le plus vite possible. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ne plus avoir Mihawk dans son champ de vision, mais il devait faire avec. Quand il eut fini, il retourna au château; enfin il trouva le chemin du château après quelques heures qui pouvait compter comme faisant partie de l'entraînement. Il trouva Mihawk dans le salon, lisant et buvant un verre. Ceci le rendit un peu triste, à croire que le brun c'était totalement désintéressé de lui au point même qu'il ne voulait plus l'entraîner.

Il s'assit sur le canapé adjacent au fauteuil du maître des lieux et soupira d'aise. Il pouvait enfin se détendre, en compagnie du Corsaire en plus, rien de mieux aux yeux du jeune sabreur. Mais, à peine fut-il installé que Mihawk posa son verre, son livre et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Zoro se sentit quelque peu peiné de ces agissements et se dit que c'était juste son imagination. Il suivit cependant Mihawk pour vérifier, juste pour vérifier. Le Corsaire était alors en train de cuisiner, Zoro s'assit sur un tabouret et le regarda. Mihawk se tourna, visiblement agacé.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Mihawk lui adressa un regard noir. Zoro avait vu juste, et ça lui faisait mal. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? Il ne savait pas, et si oui, quoi ? Il soutient tout de même le regard d'Œil de Faucon, il voulait savoir la vérité.

- Je ne te fuis pas.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne m'entraînes plus, tu me donnes juste des exercices à faire ! Tu ne m'évalues plus, tu préfères dormir, ou du moins faire semblait, tu croyais que je l'avais pas remarqué ? Et puis maintenant, tu pars quand j'arrive ! Explique-moi !

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ?

- Oui !

Mihawk soupira alors,posa le couteau et se lava les mains avant de venir près de Zoro, qui s'était levé. Il planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune, voyant une grande détermination. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Mihawk détourna les yeux. Cette fois, Zoro le remarqua bien et fronça les sourcils. Mihawk détournant les yeux ? C'était une blague !

- Il y a environ une semaine, comme, encore une fois, tu ne te levais pas après que je sois venus te réveiller, j'ai décidé de venir pour te bouger un peu. Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la chambre alors j'ai pensé que tu t'étais endormis dans ton bain. Je suis donc, il va de soi, entré dans la salle de bain et là...

Zoro se senti pâlir, il y a une semaine ? Salle de bain ? Oh mon dieu ! Il était tout blanc mais avait aussi très chaud et sentait ses joues prendre feu. Mihawk, lui, avait soupiré et porté sa main à son visage pour cacher les quelques rougeurs qui s'y étaient établies.

- ... Tu te masturbais et lors de ta jouissance tu as prononcé mon nom...

Voilà, c'était la fin, la pire des humiliations, la honte à vie. Zoro n'avait qu'à aller se pendre à un arbre. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire maintenant et ne s'était pas douter une seule seconde que Mihawk avait été témoin de cette scène plus qu'indécente. Le brun, dans son cas, n'était pas moins rouge que Zoro. La scène se repassait dans sa tête.

- Mihawk ... je ...

- Ne dit rien Roronoa, ce n'est pas la peine d'inventer une ex-

- Je t'aime !

Zoro avait les poings et les dents serrées, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas imaginé l'annoncer comme ça au Corsaire mais il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne trouverait jamais aucun autre moment pour le dire. Il faut dire que les deux ne parlaient que très rarement

Le capitaine Corsaire fut assez choqué de la révélation, il regardait Zoro avec des yeux ronds et un petit rire passa ses lèvres, rire qui se transforma en fou-rire, comme la fois au le plu jeune lui avait demandé de l'entraîner. Le vert fronça les sourcils, Mihawk se moquait de lui, et en beauté !

- Ne te moque pas !

Mais les paroles du jeune homme ne firent qu'accroître les rires du plus vieux. Zoro se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse, détournant la tête. Le brun se calma peu-à-peu et regarda Zoro, souriant toujours, encore grandement amusé par les paroles du plus jeune. Et le fait que Zoro boude, si l'on peut dire, ne rendait la scène que plus marrante.

- Tu es vraiment marrant, Roronoa.

- Je ne rigolais pas, Mihawk.

Zoro soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, rougissant. Il sentait bien sur lui le regard de Mihawk et ceci le perturbait d'avantage. Le brun s'était moqué de lui, il ne devait donc pas le prendre au sérieux, et encore moins avoir des sentiments réciproques.

- Roronoa, tu es jeune, tu ne connais rien de la vie. Tu prétends m'aimer mais ce n'est qu'illusion. Et puis, je suis un homme.

- Et alors ?!

Zoro s'emportait, Mihawk n'avait donc aucun sentiment pour lui, et le reniait presque. Le vert avait mal, très mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne marchait pas. Que Mihawk ne l'aime pas, c'est possible, et fort probable même, mais qu'il dise que ses sentiments étaient faux, ça, jamais ! Il serra les dents, la rage montant en lui. Le plus vieux avait totalement cessé de rire, Zoro le contredisant l'énervait.

- Ne renie pas mes sentiments Mihawk ! Que tu ne les accepte pas, c'est normal, mais ne les renie pas !

- Tu m'agaces Roronoa.

Le jeune bretteur fut vexé des paroles du maître d'arme et partis de la cuisine. Mihawk ne fit rien pour le rattraper et le laissa partir. Zoro devait apprendre à se canaliser et à ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, le départ subit du plus jeune l'avait quelque peu attristé. Il le considérait comme un ami plus qu'un ennemi à présent, même s'il n'oubliait pas qu'un jour, ils devraient se battre et que sûrement un des deux allait mourir. Mais il n'y pensa pas pour le moment et préféra se concentrer sur les problèmes présents. Certes il se rendait bien compte avoir fait du mal au vert en riant mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à faire des excuses au plus jeune. Il continua de préparer le dîner, puis alla chercher Zoro qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. A cet instant il avait pensé, non sans amusement, que le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ressemblait plus à une jeune fille pré-pubère en mal d'amour qu'autre chose. Et encore plus quand celui-ci répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Mihawk dînerait seul ce soir. Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois, il s'en remettrait.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très bizarre pour les deux hommes. Tout d'abord, Mihawk se battait de nouveau contre Zoro, celui-ci était plus hargneux que jamais, déversant sa colère à travers ses lames. Mais Zoro se blessait de plus en plus dans des efforts inutiles. Et si ce n'était que ça, Zoro ne mangeait plus, et le brun était forcé de constater que son disciple avait perdu du poids. Il s'étonnait encore plus lorsqu'une nuit, croyant que Zoro se levait pour aller manger, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelque jours, il le retrouva en train de s'entraîner encore plus. Cette vision l'avait attristé, le jeune homme était visiblement enrageur et en soif de puissance, mais le fait qu'il se laisse ainsi dépérir nuisait fortement à sa santé.

Une nuit, Mihawk se leva et trouva son élève encore en train de s'entraîner. Il soupira et alla préparer à manger à la cuisine. Discrètement, il revint et fit tomber Zoro qui se plaignit. Une fois que ce dernier eu réalisé qu'il s'agissait de Mihawk, il détourna la tête et croisa les bras, ne voulant pas le voir ni lui parler. Le brun posa l'assiette sur la table basse du salon.

- Viens manger, c'est un ordre.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je suis ton mentor, mange.

Un grognement se fit entendre, Zoro n'était visiblement pas content de la tournure des événements. Et pourtant, il avait tellement faim. C'est pourquoi il se leva et s'assit sur le canapé, prit l'assiette et manga doucement, sans se presser. C'était une première pour Mihawk de voir le plus jeune avec quelques manières que ce soit. Il le regardait, et ce regard gênait fortement le vert.

- Roronoa, j'ai à te parler.

- Je ne veux pas te parler.

Mihawk le regarda plus durement, exprimant ainsi son désaccord avec sa réponse. Il soupira ensuite, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer sinon ça allait encore partir en vrille.

- Tu ne manges plus depuis quelques jours, ça ne peut plus continuer. Je ne veux pas d'un cadavre comme élève.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Mihawk se leva et coinça littéralement le plus jeune sur le canapé. Il lui avait pris les deux poignets et les tenait au-dessus de sa tête. L'assiette avait été renversée dans le processus et à cause des jambes du Corsaire, Zoro ne pouvait plus bouger d'un poil. Mihawk le tient à une seule main, et de l'autre lui prit la mâchoire pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Roronoa, es-tu vraiment si stupide ?

Zoro ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Mihawk faisait-il ça ? Il ne put s'empêcher de rougit à leur proximité. Il est vrai que les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment touchés. Les seuls moments où leurs corps étaient proches étaient lorsqu'ils faisaient la sieste ou lors de leurs combats, mais ces moments ne comptait pas vraiment.

- Je ne comprends pas, où tu veux en venir ?

- As-tu envie de coucher avec moi, Roronoa ?

A cette simple question, Zoro se sentit rougit plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Pour tout dire, Zoro n'avait jamais eu de rapport puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé ce besoin primaire. Et puis, pourquoi Mihawk lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Là, d'un coup ? De but en blanc sans même prévenir !? Ses joues étaient en feu, ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas à œil de faucon.

- J-... oui et non...

- Oui et non ?

- Enfin... je... Rah ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Répond moi, je te répondrais.

Zoro soupira, pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Il regarda Mihawk, autant lui dire toute la vérité. Peut-être que comme ça, le brun ne renierait plus ses sentiments à son égard.

- Là, tout de suite, tu me donne très envie, en général aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je veux faire l'amour ! Je n'ai jamais connu ça avant... je sais pas, quand je te vois, j'ai envie de sourire... mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec mon équipage, les voir s'amuser me donne aussi envie de sourire, mais c'est différent ! Je ne comprends pas moi-même.

Mihawk écouta attentivement le discours du jeune homme, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait. Un soupir passa ses lèvres et il se releva, libérant Zoro qui se frotta les poignets. Mihawk s'en alla, et dit sans se retourner :

- Ne rate plus les repas Roronoa."

Et il passa la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre. Zoro pesta contre le Corsaire et soupira, et retourna lui aussi à sa chambre.

* * *

Les jours et les mois qui suivirent furent paisible. Zoro se prenait toujours la tête, mais beaucoup moins. Le fait que Mihawk l'entraîne avec plus de sérieux l'aidait beaucoup. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprocher. Au moins, cette histoire n'avait pas de conséquence néfaste sur l'entraînement du vert. Ils rigolaient même quelques fois tous les deux. La vie suivait son court dans une douce harmonie.

Mais très vite, les deux ans de séparation frappèrent. Zoro était heureux à l'idée de retrouver ses amis, angoissé à l'idée qu'un d'eux soit mort et un peu triste de devoir quitter Mihawk. Parce que oui, il l'aimait d'un amour sincère. Au début, juste un désir du corps, puis, il avait appris à le connaitre et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Malgré ses airs froids, Mihawk n'était pas bien méchant, sauf quand vous le déranger bien sûr. Zoro se plaisait beaucoup en sa compagnie, pas besoin de mot pour se parler, juste un regard, et d'un commun accord ils allaient manger, s'entraîner ou dormir. Et bien que le plus jeune se soit confesser, lui et le brun n'avait rien fait.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux discutions. Zoro devait partir retrouver son équipage. Et vu le sens d'orientation pourri dont était affûté le vert, mieux valait que Mihawk l'accompagne. Ils durent donc être tout deux dans un espace de moins de dix mètres carré, le bateau de Mihawk n'étant pas très grand, pendant plus de deux mois avant d'arriver à Sabaody. Zoro angoissait un peu, lui qui ne doutait jamais. Il se demandait ce qu'allait faire Mihawk. C'est vrai quoi ! Ils avaient vécu pendant deux ans tout les deux, le vert lui avait confessé son amour et lui, il n'allait rien faire ? Impossible ! D'ailleurs, Zoro avait crû que Mihawk le tuerait à la première occasion après ça. Mais peut-être allait-il le tuer devant ses amis ? Non, de toute façon, avec tout le monde, Zoro pourrait gagner. Il était devenu considérablement plus fort avec le temps et connaissait maintenant deux nouvelles technique, dont une qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement, c'est pourquoi il ne l'utiliserait pas avant un petit temps.

Un mois et demi, les deux bretteurs durent s'arrêter sur une île pour faire les courses et ne manquer de rien pendant le reste du voyage. Ils décidèrent donc de se promener un peu, il est vrai que rester toute la journée assit dans un petit bateau n'est pas très agréable.

C'est donc tout naturellement que nous retrouvons le plus grand sabreur du monde et son ancien disciple, des sacs de course dans les mains. Les gens ne se posaient pas plus de questions quant aux relations de Mihawk. En effet, Zoro pour passer "incognito", avait mit un masque des plus ridicule. Une sorte de moustache-lunettes absolument abominable et lui donnant un air de con pas possible. Mihawk trouvait ceci totalement immonde, surtout que Zoro pensait vraiment être caché avec ce masque. Mais le plus ridicule était sûrement le fait que les gens ne le reconnaissaient pas. Ce genre d'idiot l'exaspérait plus que tout. Ils firent les courses calmement et sans trop se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour eux, une seconde d'inattention chez le brun, et le pire arriva : Zoro se perdit. Et quoi de plus rébarbatif pour un homme froid comme le grand Corsaire que de chercher un jeune sabreur qui se perd dans la foule tel un gamin ? C'est pourquoi, Mihawk se lassa vite de cette activité avant de couper la ville en deux, il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Il alla en dehors du village et se posa tranquillement pour faire une sieste, il savait bien que tôt ou tard, Zoro passerait par ici. Et ça ne manqua pas, à peine deux heures plus tard, le "marimo" passa devant le brun en courant. Lorsque Mihawk le vit repartir, il le prit par le col et le traîna.

- Je vais devoir t'attacher si tu pars dès que j'ai le dos tourné

Le soupir d'Œil de faucon fendit l'air, complété par la suite par un micro sourire. Zoro rallait, puis boudait. Il était trop mignon ainsi. Et la bonne humeur du Corsaire partit en même temps que cette pensée. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait ce genre de pensée envers son élève, et ça l'énervait plus que tout. Zoro n'était pas mignon, ni attendrissant, ni beau, ni sexy, ni rien ! Zoro était simplement un bon bretteur qui lui ferait un excellent adversaire et prendrait même sûrement son titre un jour ou l'autre. Ni plus, ni moins. Et au grand malheur du Corsaire, le vert avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le bateau, Zoro se tourna vers le brun et lui demanda, le regardant dans les yeux avec une détermination qui lui était propre.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mihawk ? Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir...

- Rien

- J'ai dit "n'essaie même pas de me mentir"

- Rien de bien important ou qui ne requière ton attention en tout cas, je pense juste à aller revoir le roux dans pas longtemps et le dénicher va être dur. C'est tout.

Zoro hocha la tête, simplement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Le vert s'assit derrière le "trône" du Corsaire pour dormir tranquillement -ou du moins faire semblant. Il réfléchissait plutôt à ce qu'avait dit Mihawk un peu plus tôt. Voir le Roux ? Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Il empêcha un grognement de passer ses lèvres tant cette idée l'énervait. Il n'avait rien montré devant le brun bien que celui-ci connaisse ses sentiments, mais tout de même. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas rencontrer Shanks sinon Zoro n'aurait pas pu cacher sa mauvaise humeur par rapport à l'Empereur. Avec le temps, Zoro avait apprit à cerner de mieux en mieux Mihawk, et il en avait ressortit quelques petits points. Ne jamais toucher à son vin sans sa permission. Ne jamais l'énerver outre mesure. Ne jamais l'ennuyer, ce qui rejoint l'idée précédente. Mihawk n'aime pas grand choses, seulement le vin, les bons combats avec de bons adversaires, de bons plats, et surtout, le roux. Zoro ne savait pas si le brun était amoureux de Shanks, ou si ce n'était que de l'amitié. Mais une chose était sûr, le roux était, au moins, le seul véritable ami de Mihawk. Et cette vérité, le plus jeune ne la supportait pas. Il ne se pensait pas aussi possessif, et d'ailleurs ne l'était pas plus que ça. Néanmoins, le jour où le brun avait sourit à la simple vue d'une photo dans le journal de son ami, Zoro était devenu fou de rage et s'était entraîné pendant trois jours et trois nuits non-stop pour se calmer.

De retour au moment présent, la réaction de Zoro faisait doucement sourire le brun. Il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. D'une part, Zoro était jaloux, d'autre part, il avait caché la vraie raison de son comportement étrange, et rien ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Mais en tout cas, ses pensées et ses envies déviaient de plus en plus de jour en jour, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et ceci l'énervait beaucoup. Le problème le plus important, sûrement pour lui, un grand Corsaire, était qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas comment résoudre ce problème plus que délicat. Et si Zoro découvrait la vérité, le brun serait mal, très mal même. De plus, Mihawk ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il savait tout de même que ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ni de l'admiration, ni rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Et c'est en partie pour ceci qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la peur. Il ne le cautionnait pas tous ces sentiments, puisqu'il avait toujours su dire ce qu'il ressentait envers les autres, méprit, colère, indifférence, souvent de l'indifférence d'ailleurs, dégout, etc. Mais Zoro était différent, bien plus différent que la plupart des gens. Il avait réussi à le convaincre de le prendre comme élève, ce qui était un grand exploit. Puis il avait réussi, à plusieurs occasions de le faire sourire, et même rire, ce qui était vraiment extraordinaire. Seul Shanks avait ce don. Alors que quelqu'un d'autre que le roux fasse rire le brun, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Mais si ce n'était que ça. Mihawk adorait la compagnie du marimo, bien qu'il ne lui avouera jamais. Il avait, à plusieurs reprises, chercher une discussion, un contact, il se sentait bien en présence de Zoro et sentait une sorte de vide lorsqu'il n'était pas là. C'était sûrement de là que lui venait sa peur. Il savait que Zoro partirait tôt, et avait peur que ses sentiments -bien qu'il ne sache pas de quels natures ils étaient- le rende malheureux, mais le moment de ce départ était venu. Il ne le voulait pas, il voulait garder le plus jeune pour lui seul. Or, il ne le pouvait pas sans se faire dévoiler. Alors il se résignait. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il reverrait Zoro un de ces jours, qu'ils se battraient et qu'un d'eux mouraient pour le titre de meilleur épéiste du monde. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et un soupir fendit l'air.

Zoro avait boudé pendant le reste du voyage. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un un l'autre, c'est pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avaient cédé aux chantages de l'autre. Totalement différent et pourtant si semblable, voila ce qu'on pouvait dire lorsque l'on côtoyait les deux sabreurs. Mais les derniers jours sur le petit bateau avaient été insoutenables. En effet, Mihawk était d'une humeur de chien et Zoro, qui boudait toujours, ne l'écoutait jamais, ceci résultant sur des engueulades dont ils se seraient bien passés. Et que dire de quand ils ont débarqué ? Sans même un regard, ils sont chacun partis dans une direction opposée.

Pourtant, malgré cela, ils se retrouvèrent très vite dans le même bar. Comment ? C'est simple. Zoro avait fait trois-quatre fois le tour de la ville avant de le trouver alors que Mihawk y était déjà depuis une bonne heure, et avait fait une sieste entre temps. Ce bar était le repère de Rayleigh et celui-ci s'y trouvait. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Zoro entra, il fut assez choqué de ce qu'il vit. En premier lieu, il remarqua Mihawk, comment ne pas le remarquer ? Et puis, il vit l'alcool devant le brun, sûrement pas du vin. Et enfin, le bras que l'homme qu'il aimait avait autour des épaules. Le vert tourna ensuite sa tête et vu Rayleigh, ce qui le surpris fortement. Pourquoi ils étaient ainsi tout les deux ? Pourquoi le vice-capitaine de Roger était aussi amical avec le plus grand épéiste du monde ? Zoro se mordit imperceptiblement la lèvre.

- Oh

- Oh, tu es donc le premier.

- Eh bien, personne n'est encore arrivé. Ils sont irrécupérables.

Shakky lui sourit et écrasa sa cigarette. Zoro lui rendit sont sourire et alla s'asseoir au bar après un signe de tête à Rayleigh, sans vraiment plus se soucier de Mihawk. Enfin, il voulait surtout le faire croire, car au fond de lui, il bouillait d'énervement. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais pu être aussi proche du brun, seulement en de très rares occasions. Il maudissait intérieurement Rayleigh mais ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Alors que Shakky lui faisait la conversation, après l'avoir évidemment servit, Rayleigh s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté pour discuter de son entrainement. Zoro lui raconta tout, fière de lui. Il espérait même que le seigneur des ténèbres lui demande un combat pour tester sa force. Rayleigh n'en fit rien, il savait très bien que Zoro était devenu extrêmement fort, mais à quel point ? Voila une question que ce posait le vieil homme pour tout les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

* * *

Les jours passés, tout les membres étaient réuni, enfin, tous sauf Luffy. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience la venue de leur capitaine adoré. L'effervescence des lieux étaient propices aux pirates. Ils y en avaient partout, encore plus avec l' annonce du faux équipage au chapeau de paille. De plus, la marine était aux aguets ces dernier temps.

Puis, Luffy arriva, et la course folle commença pour tout l'équipage. Combat, fuite, rire, joie. Rien ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver. Tous allèrent sur le Sonny et leur folle épopée reprit son court la où elle s'était arrêté deux ans plus tôt.

Plus tard, alors que les beautés des profondeurs se livraient à eux, un petit renne s'avança vers un escrimeur à la chevelure verte. Chopper ne savait pas comment dire ça à Zoro mais il devait le faire ! Zoro, qui dormait, ou du moins il faisait semblait, senti le renne s'approcher et ouvrit un œil. Lorsqu'il vu Chopper hésitant et tout rouge, il comprit que ce dernier avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il lui demanda calmement, et le petit animal s'enfuit en courant. Le vert ne fit pas cas de ceci.

Quelque minute plus tard, Robin arriva, Chopper dans les bras. Elle avait un sourire quelque peu spécial, presque sadique. Ce sourire que Zoro ne connaissait que trop bien, ce sourire qui voulait dire "je sais tout" et à juste titre. Elle s'assit auprès de l'escrimeur et mit Chopper sur ses genoux, le renne avait la tête basse.

- Aller Chopper, donne-la-lui.

Zoro pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas, puis regarda Chopper qui rougit un peu plus en lui tendant une lettre. Le vert paru surpris, une lettre ? De Chopper ? Pourquoi faire ? Il prit tout de même la lettre et alors qu'il était sur le point de l'ouvrir

- C'est une lettre d'un grand brun avec un grand sabre. Il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas te remettre cette lettre puisqu'il devait partir te pro- Zoro ça va ?

Le vert pâlit d'un coup et la feuille se froissa un peu dans ses mains. Le sourire de Robin s'agrandit un peu plus alors que le visage du second passait du blanc au rouge pivoine en quelques secondes. Elle prit Chopper dans ses bras, et partis, avec un petit signe de main pour Zoro. Ce dernier rangea la lettre précieusement dans sa poche intérieure et remit ses mains derrière sa tête pour poursuivre sa soi-disant sieste. Mais les rougeurs à ses joues n'avaient pas diminué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qui avait écrit cette lettre. Mihawk lui manquait un peu, juste un peu. Mais il serait fort, pour le battre. Il le retrouverait un jour et le vaindrait. Malgré son amour, il tiendrait sa promesse envers Kuina, coûte que coûte.

Tous les membres de l'équipage allèrent dormir. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent avant d'arriver sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Qui sait ce qui les attendrait là-bas ! Mais il y en avait un qui ne dormait pas. Zoro se leva de son lit et alla sur le pont, il regarda les fonds marins. C'était vraiment magnifique, il sourit doucement, puis prit la lettre de Mihawk. Il appréhendait quelque peu ce qu'il allait y lire. Serait-ce quelque chose du genre "nous sommes maintenant des ennemis", ou alors "ne vient me voir que lorsque tu seras assez puissant". L'escrimeur ne savait pas, mais il allait bientôt rectifier le tir. Il déplia soigneusement le papier et prit une grande bouffer d'air en fermant les yeux, puis lu.

"_Cher Roronoa Zoro,_

_Tu t'en vas rejoindre tes compagnons, je te le dis sincèrement, tu ne vas pas me manquer. Je sais que nous allons nous revoir tôt ou tard pour un combat à mort. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux. J'attends un beau combat de toi, Roronoa, alors devient fort._

_Mihawk_"

Zoro sentit son cœur se serrer, il aurait dû parier, c'était si prévisible. Il serra les poings sur la feuille et inspira doucement. Il releva la tête pour regarder le paysage. Il sentait comme un immense poids se poser sur ses épaules et une effroyable douleur le prendre aux tripes. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, soupirant. Trop prit par ses pensées noires, il ne sentit pas Robin arriver derrière lui. Et lorsque celle-ci fut à côté de lui, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

- Alors ?

Zoro sursauta, puis releva la tête, il la regarda fixement un moment avant de revenir à sa contemplation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à la jeune femme, surtout si elle savait des choses.

- Tu sais Zoro, des fois, les mots en cachent d'autres.

Elle parti après cette phrase, comme si elle n'était jamais venue. Zoro se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il soupira et reprit la lettre. Des mots en cachant d'autres ? Impossible ! Il regarda intensément la lettre, comme pour la déchiffrer. Il soupira de nouveau et en une fraction de seconde, sortie son sabre, se retourna et le mit sous la gorge de "l'ennemi". L'ennemi en question n'était autre que Sanji. Après avoir reconnu le blond, Zoro baissa son sabre et le rengaina.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, sourcil en vrille ?

- C'est mon tour de garde, cervelle d'huître.

- C'était pas à Robin ?

- Robin d'amour à tenu la garde pendant deux heures

Zoro ne répondit pas, un peu surpris. Il avait réfléchit sur cette lettre pendant deux heures ? Il soupira et se détourna de Sanji qui s'allumait une cigarette. Le blond trouvait l'attitude du marimo assez étrange, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. La lettre était toujours sortie et, inévitablement, Sanji la vue. Pas très malin ce Zoro à laisser traîner ses affaires. Mais le blond savait que s'il volait cette lettre, il aurait de gros problème. Alors il se pencha un peu.

- Une lettre ? De qui ?

- Personne.

La réponse était aussi tranchante que ces lames, ça cachait quelque chose. Sanji sourit un peu plus, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de bien emmerder le vert, qui plus ai, il voulait aussi savoir où le sabreur avait passé ses deux ans. Car évidemment, Sanji avait bien deviné que la lettre provenait de la personne chez qui le vert avait passé ces deux années. En même temps, qui voudrait écrire à ce marimo ?

- Tu n'arrive pas à lire ? Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Je sais lire abruti !

Et voila que Zoro s'énervait, et pas qu'un peu. Encore plus bizarre, pensa le blond. C'est alors qu'il se promit de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la petite caboche du vert. Et pour cela, il continua de l'énerver davantage. C'est alors, que par le plus grand des hasards, Zoro, qui avait toujours la lettre dans les mains, passa devant la cigarette de Sanji. Et là, le déclic se fit. Il prit le bras du blond, fortement.

- Bouge plus.

Le ton qu'avait employé Zoro était curieux et pas du tout agressif, alors Sanji obtempéra. Il ne bougea pas et Zoro mit sa feuille devant son visage. Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment mais le laissa faire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et lorsque la feuille redescendit, le blond regarda l'escrimeur avec une petite moue curieuse. Zoro lui souriait, et pas d'un petit sourire. Il avait l'air si heureux. Cette réflexion attira de nombreuses questions dans la tête du cuisinier.

- Merci Sanji.

Et sur cette phrase, Zoro parti se coucher. Sanji, lui, était en mode bug. Merci ? Zoro lui avait dit merci ? Il n'en revenait pas. Le vert avait appris la politesse en deux ans ! Miracle ! Sanji, après son bug interminable, alla se poser et ranger la cuisine pour passer le temps. Zoro, quant à lui, dormait maintenant paisiblement. Plus de questions, plus rien, juste un petit sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. La lettre était posée sur la table basse, on pouvait maintenant y lire une suite, révélée grâce à la chaleur.

"_C'est ce que je devrais dire, mais je ne le peux pas. Tu vas me manqué Roronoa, rien ne sera plus pareil sans toi. Reviens-moi vite._

_ Je t'aime._"


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : Ce chapitre est pour Shakke :D Et aussi pour Sam-Elias ! Tu te demande peut-être pourquoi je te dédie ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre en le lisant ! :D

* * *

Le nouveau monde. Le chemin entre Punk Hazard et Dessrosa était difficile. Quitter l'île au temps disparate était plutôt facile mais ce qui les attendait à Dessrosa l'était beaucoup moins. Ls directive de Law était très clair et ils allaient suivre son plan à la lettre. Détruire l'usine et Smile puis partir pour tuer Kaido. Plutôt simple dit comme ça, beaucoup moins en réalité. Cependant, l'équipage au chapeaux de paille était heureux et toujours aussi festif.

- Oye ! Tout le monde ! Regardez ! Il y a un oiseau tout bizarre ! cria Luffy, joyeux comme d'habitude. Sanji, tu crois qu'on peut le bouffer ?

- Idiot ! Bien sûr que non ! Regarde à sa patte, il y un message.

Luffy se saisit du rouleau accrocher à la patte du volatile et celui-ci s'envola immédiatement. Le brun était un peu surpris et regarda ensuite la marque de cire faite pour sceller le message. Il l'inspecta sous tout les angles.

- Je sais pas de qui ça peut provenir...

- Donne moi ça !

Nami arriva alors en furie et s'empara du rouleau. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être une carte au trésor ! C'est beau de rêver ! Elle regarda le sigle et fronça les sourcils. Un aigle. Mais qui pourrait envoyer une lettre et qu'on reconnaîtrait avec un aigle ? et surtout, pour qui était ladite lettre ? Nami regarda autour d'elle. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper était sur le bord du navire entrain de pêcher. Luffy avait vu la lettre, alors de toute évidence ce n'était pas pour lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être pour les deux autres non plus. Après tout, Usopp n'avait que Kaya et celle-ci ne mettrait pas un emblème comme celui-là d'après la rousse. Chopper n'avait que le Dr. Kureha, et d'après Nami, celle-ci ne mettrait une fleur de cerisier en sigle et non un aigle.

Ensuite, sur l'esplanade devant la porte de la cuisine se trouvait Sanji. Et Sanji... non, Sanji ne recevait pas de lettre. Robin ? Non plus. Franky ? Certainement pas ! Zoro ? Impossible ? Brook ? Comment dire... Elle-même ? Non, ça aussi c'était impossible. Donc, il ne restait plus que Law. Ceci inquiéta la jeune femme. Personne ne devait être au courant de leur alliance, alors pourquoi quelqu'un envoie une lettre à Law sur leur bateau ? C'était très étrange. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et lui tendit la lettre. Ce dernier fut d'autant plus surpris alors qu'il relevait le nez de son livre. Il prit la lettre et la mis dans sa poche, il la lirait au calme plus tard. Tout le monde repris alors son petit train train.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Law se retrouva dans une pièce que lui avait prêté les Mugiwara, c'était un peu l'équivalant du cabinet de Chopper. Il prenait des notes sur le livre u'il avait lu sur la biologie cellulaire. Tout ça était très intéressant. Il en avait oublié la lettre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sa poche de sweat. Il tiqua et la ramaça avprès avoir poser son stylos. Il l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Ce qui le frappa dès l'instant, c'était l'écriture. Simple, belle, raffiné, une écriture de femme peut-être ? Non, les boucles était bien trop courte pour que ce soit une femme. Son intérêt fut piquer à vif, il commença donc sa lecture.

"_Cher Roronoa Zoro, _

Law se stoppa net dans sa lecture. La lettre n'était donc pas pour lui mais pour Roronoa ? Cette lettre était remplie de mystère. Mais Law se fichait pas mal que cette lettre lui appartienne ou non. Il continua donc sa lecture, souriant de plus en plus au fil des mots. Et bien, Roronoa en cachait des choses. Le brun ne pensait pas non plus que l'auteur de cette lettre puise être si romantique et en même temps si pervers. Le sourire de Law s'allongea de lui-même. Avec cette lettre dans les mains, il pourrait faire chanter les deux protagonistes sur un même pied. Il se leva alors, laissant toutes ses affaires en plan et alla trouver la tête d'algue. Evidemment, bien que l'heure soit tardive, il était entrain de s'entraîner dans la vigie, surtout qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde alors il ne finirait as avant longtemps. Law grimpa à l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe. Il n'était encore jamais monté ici.

- Hm ? Law ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais te parler d'un certain grand Corsaire. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

Zoro paru très surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses altères et alla mettre une serviette autour de son cou après s'être légèrement essuyer le torse couvert de sueur. Il baissa la tête, l'air grave, puis la releva.

- Non je vois pas du tout... De qui tu parle ?

Law était abasourdi par la stupidité du vert. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ou alors il se foutait de sa gueule ? Law n'arrivait pas à le déterminer et plissa les yeux. Voyant dans l'expression de l'algue qu'effectivement il ne mentait pas, il soupira et montra la lettre.

- La lettre de cet après-midi n'était en réalité pas pour moi mais pour toi. Elle provient de Juraquille Mihawk.

- Et alors ?

Zoro s'avança vers Law, dans l'intention de prendre la lettre mais Law le prit de court et l'en empêcha. Ce serait trop bau s'il pouvait la récupérer comme ça !

- Elle est à moi non ? Alors donne la moi !

- Tu es décidément un abruti, Roronoa-ya ~ Que me donne tu en échange de cette lettre ?

- Hein ? Tu veux quelque chose en échange ? Mais j'ai rien à te donner moi !

- Au contraire, tu es plein de ressource.

Law sourit plutôt perversement. Zoro n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu au plus grand désespoir du brun. Ce dernier soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Comment faire comprendre à un petit pois toute la subtilité des sous-entendu ? Il soupira à nouveau et pris la lettre, s'éclaircis quelque peu la voix et commença.

- "_Je veux tout de toi, ton corps et ton âme. Ô Roronoa, j'espère vite te retrouver dans le nouveau monde pour que nous puissions passée des nuits entrelacées tout les deux_"

Zoro passa au rouge en un instant. Il ne pensait pas Mihawk capable de dire une telle chose, et pourtant. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le Grand Roronoa Zoro était gêné u possible et fuyait le regard de son interlocuteur.

- Comprends-tu, Roronoa-ya ~ ? Je me demande comment réagirait le meilleur escrimeur du monde si quelqu'un touchait à ce qu'il convoite par dessus tout. Tu veux cette lettre ? Alors tu devras te mettre à quatre pattes !

Le vert fronça les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore ? Il allait pas se rabaisser à se mettre à quatre pattes juste pour les beaux yeux d'un enculé de première ! En réalité, il n'avait pas compris le sens profond de "se mettre à quatre pattes" mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Il voulait cette lettre plus que tout. Surtout si l'homme qu'il aimait avait écrit ce genre de chose dedans.

- D'accord. Je me mets à quatre pattes, mais juste une fois !

Il posa alors sa serviette et mis les genoux à terre. Law compris alors que le vert n'assimilait pas du tout les sous-entendu, même les moins sous-entendus des sous-entendus. Et comment faire comprendre à un homme qui se met à quatre pattes devant vous pour une lettre que ce que vous cherchez vraiment n'est pas ça ? Dur, dur. Law soupira alors profondément et lorsqu'il vu le vert devant lui ainsi, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à bien des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Il lui fit alors signe de se relever et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour se remettre sur ses jambes en moins de deux. Zoro tendit la main, attendant impatiemment que le brun lui remettre cette fichue lettre. Law fut contraint de la lui donner, après tout, il avait fait ce qu'il voulait même s'il n'avait pas bien compris le double-sens. Zoro prit la lettre entre ses mains et regarda Law interrogativement. Ce dernier ne compris pas un tel regard.

- Tu peux partir maintenant.

Law fronça les sourcils. Hein ? Partir ? Ah oui ! Il n'avait plus rien de concret à faire ici et Zoro voulait lire seul, alors il devait partir. Il fronça les sourire et s'exécuta tout de même avec un légué grognement de mécontentement. Le vert s'installa alors confortablement sur le canapé de la vigie et ouvrit la lettre.

"_Cher Roronoa Zoro, _

_Voila maintenant plus d'un mois que tu es parti, toi dois être dans le nouveau monde à l'heure qu'il ai. Ne meurt surtout pas, le nouveau monde est dangereux même pour un vaillant bretteur. _

_Je t'envoie cette lettre avec une envie particulière. Depuis quelque temps déjà je ne tiens plus. Je veux tout de toi, ton corps et ton âme. Ô Roronoa, j'espère vite te retrouver dans le nouveau monde pour que nous puissions passée des nuits entrelacées tout les deux. Cette pensée ne me quitte plus. Chaque seconde je t'imagine près de moi et ça me fait mal. Mais arrêtons ceci. Nous ne sommes pas deux amoureux transi qui tienne à l'un plus qu'à la vie. Soyons réaliste. Pourtant, tu me manque, Roronoa."_

Zoro sourit à cette lettre et la rangea soigneusement. Il reprit son entrainement comme si de rien n'était, avec tout de même un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres.


End file.
